


Talk Like That

by RisingPhoenix761



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: D/s relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingPhoenix761/pseuds/RisingPhoenix761
Summary: You don't talk back to him like that and get away with it.





	Talk Like That

**Author's Note:**

> So... This happened. No idea where it came from. Enjoy!

You’ve done it now. You’ve always pushed his buttons and you know he usually gets a kick out of it, but now you’ve actually pissed him off.

It’s easy to tell, the grip he has on your upper arm as he marches you through the Sanctuary and the rough, grunting growl he makes when he breathes. You made eye contact only for a moment before he seized hold of you, and those lively hazel eyes were dark with ire. He wasn’t pleased you had left the suite the other wives spent their days lounging around in, he was annoyed that you interrupted a meeting with his men, but he was downright livid when you had the nerve to run your smart mouth to him in front of them.

He half dragged you all the way to his office, never pausing or saying a word until you both were inside and he closed the door. He yanked you close and leaned even closer, looming over you as he spoke into your ear. “You fucking  _know_ the goddamn rules, I fucking  _know_  you fucking know, so why the  _fuck_  did you fucking break the goddamn rules?”

 

“I’m bored,” you replied, though he wouldn’t take that as an excuse. “I haven’t gotten to see you in ages, you’re always busy with your men or getting your dick wet with one of the other wives–”

He squeezed your arm tighter and caught hold of your chin with his other hand, so you couldn’t look away from him. “You fucking watch your motherfucking language, doll,” he warned. “I’ve just about had it with your wise ass bullshit.”

“What are you going to do about it?” you taunted, part of you wondering where the fuck you got the balls to keep talking like that to him. Not that you thought for a second he would actually hurt you, but he didn’t take well to anyone challenging his authority. Not even his wives. Not even  _you_.

His jaw tightened and his eyes flashed and his voice was low and gravelly. “I’ll fucking tell you what the fuck I’m gonna fucking do about it,” he said. “I’m gonna bend you over that fucking desk and tell you only once, lift up your skirt and drop your panties and show me your ass. Then I’m gonna fucking take off my goddamn belt and beat that ass until you fucking apologize for breaking the goddamn rules. Understand?”

You nodded slowly, for once unable to think of a quick retort.

“I want  _words_ , doll. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

You swallowed, knowing the anticipation he felt because you felt it, too. “Yes, Daddy.”

The ghost of a wicked grin flickered across his face and he released you, turning you towards the desk. “You heard me, princess,” he told you. “Bend over and get that skirt up.”

You walked to the desk, the surface hitting just below your hips. The perfect height. You leaned forward and reached for the hem of your fancy black dress that was almost a uniform for Negan’s wives, hiking the skirt up to your waist. Behind you, you heard his hum of appreciation. “Panties next, baby girl,” he said.

Sliding your thumbs into the waistband, you pushed the black lace down farther and farther, off your hips and over your ass until gravity took them and they fell down your legs to hit the floor around your ankles, and you stepped out of them before bending onto the desk, bracing yourself on your elbows.

It drove you crazy not to see what he was doing, relying only on sound. There was the chink of a belt as he undid the buckle, and judging by the quiet smack of leather, he had folded it in half and snapped it together. “You know I don’t wanna do this,” he said, “but rules are rules, doll, and they’re there for a reason. Now. What are they?”

You had to take a breath before your voice was steady enough to respond. “Stay in the suite unless Daddy calls. Don’t interrupt his meetings. Don’t talk back to him in front of his men.”

Negan waited for you to continue, and when you didn’t he prompted, “Is that it, princess?”

You swallowed again, then nodded.

“Are you  _sure?”_

You nodded again.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he said, his voice pitched in disappointment though you heard the glee in it as well, “now you’ve gone and fucked up  _again_. Tell me, what do I think of my baby girl using foul language?”

“…not outside the bedroom…”

“Exactly. I wanna be the only one that hears that sweet voice say those filthy things, and you know that. You fucking  _lied_ , doll. And you know I don’t like a goddamn liar, so you’re gonna get it for that, too.” He put his hand in the middle of your back, holding you down on the desk, and you felt leather brush your skin as he rested the belt against your ass. “Leaving your room without permission,” he said, then he swatted you with the belt.

You gasped loudly at the sting, hot and sharp across your cheeks. You knew he wasn’t about to cause serious damage, but he would not go easy on you, either. He took punishment seriously.

You knew that from experience.

“Interrupting an important meeting,” he added, then struck again, and you bit down on your lip to hold in your cry of pain. “Getting mouthy in front of my men.” Another stroke, and you crammed your knuckles into your mouth to stifle a wail. “And lying right to my fucking face.”

The belt cracked across your ass one more time and you couldn’t keep quiet anymore, letting out a short cry that turned into heaving sobs as he beat you one, two, three more times and you burst out, “I’m sorry, Daddy! I’m sorry!”

He tossed the belt down onto the desk and stroked your hair, resting a hand on your shoulder as you cried. “Yeah, I bet you are,” he said, moving from your shoulder to pat your ass, and you flinched a little, still sensitive. “You’re gonna have  _so_  much trouble sitting around looking pretty for a good while, doll, but you’ll fucking remember next time, won’t you?”

You nodded, sniffling loudly and wiping at your eyes.

“Hey, now,” he said in a much gentler tone, “it’s all right, baby…” He drew you into his arms and held you against his chest, kissing the top of your head. “You’re still my girl even when you fuck up. Daddy’s sassy girl, ain’t that right?”

“Actually,” you replied, “I’m a biology student.”

He didn’t reply, didn’t even react at first, and when he did he laughed to himself, holding you so close you could feel the motion. “God _damn_ , sweetheart,” he said, “you just don’t know when to keep that smartass mouth shut, do you?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” you said, trying to be coy.

“Oh, no,” he told you, sounding more and more gleeful, “that won’t work this time, princess.” You felt him fumbling behind you, unzipping your dress and pushing it off your shoulders to gather around your waist. “You’re gonna get it,” he promised, “and get it  _good_.”

One hand reached for your breast, pushing your bra up and out of the way, while the other went between your legs, fingers working their way inside you with practised ease. You gasped aloud and covered the hand that covered your breast, kneading and squeezing and teasing your nipple, while you rocked your hips in time to his fingers pushing in and out of your pussy. It didn’t take long to get you wet and writhing, trying to twist just right to get those deliciously calloused fingers on your clit, whimpers and moans tumbling from your lips as he covered your neck with hot kisses. His stubble against your skin drove you even wilder, tilting your head to the side and closing your eyes in ecstasy.

“You like that, don’t you?” he asked, his deep voice falling on your ears as he fucked you with his fingers. “You like my fingers in your pussy after I’ve belted that sweet ass of yours?” He ground against you and your cheeks stung at the contact, but it felt so damn good.

“Bet this was your plan the whole time,” he went on, moving to the other breast and you braced your hands against the desk as you leaned into his touch. “Get me all worked up and raring to go, knowing damn good and well how fucking hard I get when you push my buttons.” He wasn’t lying, either. You could feel exactly how hard he was as he rutted against your ass, and suddenly his fingers weren’t doing enough anymore, not when you wanted his dick inside you as deep as you could take him.

He peppered more kisses up and down your neck, pausing to breathe into your ear, “You’re so fucking wet, baby girl, it’s a wonder you don’t slip and fall. Goddamn, we could water crops with your pussy.”

You felt your face go hot with embarrassment and arousal. Mouthy as you were, he could always get mouthier, and it turned you on as much as it made you feel shy and awkward. You squirmed a little more in his arms and he said, “Tell me what you want, doll. I want to hear that dirty mouth of yours.”

“Fuck me,” you replied. “Goddamn it, I want you to fuck me.”

His fingers stopped moving and you gave a pitiful whine. “C'mon, darlin’, you can do better than that.”

Your whine turned into a growl of frustration. “I want your dick in my mouth,” you said. “I want to suck you off until you’re about to come down my throat, then I want you to pin me to your desk and fuck me raw until I’m screaming for you.”

He let out a low hum of approval. “That’s more like it, baby girl… What else you got?”

You reached for the hand he had in your pussy and brought it to your mouth, closing your lips around his fingers. Giving your best porn star moan, you sucked your own slick off his skin and turned your head to lock eyes with him, his irises swallowed by black lust. You cleaned yourself off him, then licked your lips and said, “I like how that tastes.  _You_  taste even better.”

He stared at you for a second, breathing hard and his body tense before he whispered, “Oh,  _fuck_ , sweetheart,” and released you, letting you slide to your knees while he unfastened his pants and drew out his dick, stroking and squeezing before wrapping his hand in your hair and pulling you closer. “Come here, doll,” he urged, his voice rough and husky, “show me what else that mouth can do.”

You scooted forward and leaned up, wrapping your hand around the base of his shaft and laving your tongue from your fist to the tip. He tightened his fingers in your hair and you relaxed your jaw as you took him into your mouth a little at a time, listening to him groan and sigh the instant you got him at the back of your throat. Breathing deeply through your nose, you locked your lips around him and bobbed your head, taking him in and out and pumping your fist in time, moving faster then slower, sucking harder then softer. You glanced up at him and his eyes were shut tight, his face twisted in an expression of intense pleasure. “There you go, baby,” he whispered, “that’s it, just like that…that’s  _real_  good, darlin’…”

You hummed your appreciation and took him deeper, then took your hand off him. He opened his eyes and looked down at you and asked, “You want me to take over?”

You nodded slightly.

“Not gonna be gentle, princess,” he warned. “You want me to do it, I’m gonna do it hard.”

Closing your eyes, you moaned softly and nodded again.

“Fucking Christ,” he murmured, moving his hand to the back of your head and rolling his hips forward, pushing his dick farther down your throat. You tried not to gag, to keep your jaw and your throat relaxed, and to keep your teeth the fuck out of the way, and he picked up his pace, holding you exactly where he wanted you and thrusting into your mouth. Saliva dribbled down your chin and your eyes watered as he pounded into your throat, and holy fuck, he was still talking…

“You look so fucking hot right now, baby, taking my dick so good…I wanna come all over that pretty face of yours and make you wear it so the whole goddamn world knows who you belong to…gonna back you onto my desk and fuck your pussy just like I’m fucking your face…gonna remember it every fucking time I walk into this office…”

You moaned around him and put your hands to your breasts, squeezing them and pinching your nipples and wondering how much longer he was going to keep you waiting…

“You ready for my dick, princess?” he asked, breathless and heated. “You want Daddy’s big dick in your hot little pussy?”

You nodded, moaning even louder.

He gave a throaty growl and yanked you back by the hair; you coughed and choked as he slid from your throat so abruptly, but hurried to your feet as he grabbed your arm and hauled you up from the floor. You boosted yourself onto the desk and nearly stood up again immediately at the pain from the beating he gave you, but he pushed you flat on your back and brought your legs up to drape over his shoulders. You watched him line the tip of his dick up with your pussy and with one quick thrust he was inside you.

Oh God, it felt so fucking  _dirty_. He was in you as deep as he could get, slamming into you over and over, your pussy so wet you could hear him sliding in and out. Your clothes were still half on you, dress rucked up around your middle and bra sitting high on your chest, with everything left exposed. At this angle, with your legs up so high and your ankles in the air, he would sometimes wet a finger and tease your ass while he was balls deep in you, and you hoped he’d do something like that right now…

“Play with your tits for me,” he ordered, the command rough and shallow.

You put your hands to your breasts again, cupping and kneading and circling, and he growled, “ _Harder_.” You squeezed and pinched until it was almost painful, leaving you gasping and whimpering, your noise turning into a sharp squeal as he smacked you on the ass.

“You like that?” he asked, then he spanked you again and you bucked your hips up into him, lifting off the desk. You were incoherent, inarticulate sound spilling from your mouth rising into a scream as he leaned forward, pushing your knees nearly to your chest and hovering over you. “Don’t hear any of your smart ass shit right now, do we, baby doll? Told you, you were gonna get it, didn’t I?” He was breathing harder, panting faster as his rhythm picked up speed, and you were wound so tight you were ready to explode…

The barest smile crossed his face before he stopped moving, pulling out an instant later and standing up straight. He swatted your ass one more time before tucking himself back into his pants and chuckling. “Get dressed, doll. We’re done here.”

“What?” you nearly shrieked, praying he was kidding around. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what the fuck I said. Get dressed, fix your hair a little, and go back to your room.”

“But–but I didn’t…I didn’t come…”

“Too fucking bad, sweetheart.” There was no hiding that grin now, spreading from ear to ear and flashing teeth wolfishly. “Good girls get to finish. Wise ass little brats just get fucked.”

You wanted to scream with frustration, your body thrumming with stalled pleasure, and you sat up again, spreading your legs wider and begging, “Daddy,  _please_ …”

“No can do, princess,” he replied, though he licked his lips as he stared like he was thinking about diving in face first to get a taste. “Maybe next time you’ll won’t talk to Daddy like that, you think? I mean, goddamn. I sure as fuck hope so, ‘cause I didn’t get a happy ending either, so you being rude hurts us both, baby girl.” He gave you a condescending pat on the cheek and added, “Now get dressed before I walk you out of this room with those pretty titties hanging out for everyone to see.”

Still sulking, you readjusted your dress and underwear and ran your fingers through your hair, trying to get it back under some kind of control. When you were presentable, he put his hand on your shoulder and steered you towards the door of the office.

“One more thing, darlin’,” he said before he opened the door. “You even  _think_  about finishing on your own, and you won’t sit down for a fucking week, you got me?”

You tried not to let him see you roll your eyes, keeping silent.

“Hey,” he said, turning you to look at him. “Understand?”

You sighed. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He held the door open for you and offered you a dazzling smile. “Enjoy the rest of your day. I’ll see you later tonight and we can pick up where we left off.”

You stepped through the doorway into the hall, walking somewhat bowlegged and still feeling the sting of the belt and the ache of being left unsatisfied. “Fucking asshole,” you whispered under your breath.

“On second thought, doll,” he called after you, “I’ve changed my mind.” His smile grew wider and you realized he heard what you said. “I’ll see you… _tomorrow_.”


End file.
